1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to tool locks, and more particularly to a quick release lock used with tools mounted on a tool bar.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,725 is directed to a disc implement which uses hydraulics to raise and lower the disc. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,648 is directed to a row crop cultivator with dual disc assemblies but does not describe or teach rotating them to a "up" or "down" position using a quick release tool lock. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,788 is directed to a furrow forming apparatus which allows the furrow forming disks to be raised and lowered. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,603 is directed to an adjustable cultivator tool holder which utilizes quick release pins to secure various tools. However, this disclosure does not teach using quick release pins to allow a tool to be rotated between an "up" and "down" position, but only to move the tools horizontally in or out. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,267 is directed to a Shredder/Plow which uses hydraulics. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,810 is directed to a disc and chisel plow implement which uses hydraulics to raise and lower an array of discs. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,962 is directed to a spring biased furrow forming disk assembly. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,126 is directed to a planter guide attachment which allows the discs to ride up over obstructions and return to the ground thereafter. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the claimed invention.
None of these references provide an inexpensive arrangement to rotate a tool mounted on a tool bar to a "down" position for use, and an "up" position to disable use of that particular tool. Many of the disclosures teach elaborate and error prone hydraulic methods or other methods of raising and lowering discs. Applicant has provided a simple and quick device for rotating two discs to an "up" position to disable their use. This device could easily be installed on existing row crop cultivators.